


A Gift

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Drabble, Gen, Thomas Sanders Loves The Sides, Thomas Sanders is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Thomas tried to make friends with Remus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Gift

Here,” Thomas tossed something to Remus, who looked up from polishing his morningstar in surprise. 

“You… you gave me-? UNHOLY JEFFREY DHAMER, YOU GAVE ME A RAT HAT?” Remus grinned when he pulled the lime green wrapping paper off. 

“Yup! Just like in Nightmare Before Christmas. I know you love that movie, and I… I wanted to start trying to be friends,” Thomas explained.

“Well, I love it! And Tommy-Salami, I think we could be friends. If, you know, I can wear my rat hat and never take it off!”

Thomas smiled. “That can be arranged.”

Remus clapped his hands.


End file.
